Talk:Fierce Deity's Mask
Isn't this guy seriously tall? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We6DzVleQMM That would seem to indicate he's well above the average height of the residents of Clock Town. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 14:43, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :It's a physical attribute...Gods aren't, by nature of being god-like, particularly tall, and neither is Adult Link. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:08, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Oni is Kijin no Kamen a derect translation of fierce deity link? because as long as ive known the japanese name for fierce deity link was oni link (i was sure of this so much ive based it on my user name). can some one shed some light here? Oni Dark Link 21:29, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I always thought that the oni was a shorthand varient of owney, meaning Fierce deity link owns. That is what I always though so I have no idea. Metroidhunter32 21:35, 29 March 2009 (UTC) no oni is japanese for demon which is what fierce deity link was. a demon version of link. Oni Dark Link 21:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) (edit: Moved to new section below.)--Strangegreycat (talk) 03:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Armor on his armor is it possible that the triangle is in any way related to the triforce? --AF 02:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i doubt it is. but ill be the one to point stuff out like --AF 03:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Sword Sword Its annoying that you cant put away the sword... Gahh!! Re: Trivia about 鬼神 (moved from earlier) I would like to add this information to the page, but I'm unsure as to how to do so without interrupting the flow of the article. It seems a bit too bulky to add to one of the existing sections. Would adding it as a footnote work, or can anyone think of a better way to add it in to the article without disrupting it? Birdman5589 suggested I pose the question to everyone here. The term "fierce deity" (鬼神) is a term referring to several deities in the Shingon Buddhist pantheon, such as Bishamonten or the Myō-ō, who are fierce and wrathful towards the negative forces that work against humanity's enlightenment, but are benevolent and supportive to humanity. They are seen as deities that work to defeat evil, a quality Link possesses in all his appearances, and which the Fierce Deity's Mask gives Link greater ability to achieve. Kishin (or kijin, or onigami; they're all simply different readings of the 鬼神 kanji compound) doesn't actually equate the subject with oni or evil at all; it merely states that the deity is as fierce as an oni. The term does not carry any connotations of evil in the Japanese language. How can we work this in? --Strangegreycat (talk) 08:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) An etymology section is the best idea I an come up with Oni Link 10:02, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not quite sure if it would fit as an etymology section but I think that it would pry be the best way to do it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody object having an etymology section containing this information? --Birdman5589 (talk) 14:56, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Adult's Mask Could the information on the Adult's Mask page be cover here (if it is true)? Would there be a good way to incorporate it here or should it have it's own page? --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I've never heard rumors nor of any beta content, even as far as pre-release info from Nintendo about such a mask. I'm fairly certain that it is just fanon, particularly the image used as I'm doubtful beta content would be shown with all other masks in the normal spots with zero changes. Of course, it could be a screenshot of it placed back in, but that still begs the pardon of why it took the Fierce Deity Mask's spot, as beta content can normally replace any content. I'd say this is full-out fanon. - McGillivray227 02:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not so sure. I vaguely recall seeing this "Adults Mask" in a magazine a long long time ago before Majora's Mask was released. I always thought it was just the rambling thoughts of a child but I was right about the Megaton Hammer beta as I found a screen shot of that. In fact that site might have a different screen shot showing this possible adult mask. I'll have a look if I can find anything Oni Link 14:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I've only looked at that one screenshot, and from just that we can't say much. I can look up more stuff eventually, but it seems like we don't have much information on what that item is. Is there any concrete evidence that it turns you into an adult? That it was replaced by the FD mask? Being an adult in a game where they give you the items Adult Link used anyway (even in this beta content I see the Bow equipped to Young Link and not greyed out, Young Link riding Epona, etc.) is basically just an easter egg unless they added other abilities. If there's not anything beyond fan speculation as to the mask's powers or role, we can't say anything beyond that it exists. In that case putting it here would be like talking about the OoT Beta's equipable Fire Medallion on the Bombos Medallion page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Moral Choice? Could I add a section to the article, theories maybe, about how the use of the Mask may be a 'hidden moral choice' as some fans have pointed out? Let me explain, you stop the Evil mask that is Majora, yet have a choice of whether or not to use a (possibly evil) mask yourself. This is kind of hinted at by the 'This mask may be even darker than Majora's mask' text. Funny how some concepts never hit you until later in life. So what do you think? is there enough theorycrafting surrounding this game already, or can I add this theory? Thanks for any feedback ThatsNotCanon (talk) 10:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :That is an interesting thought, but I don't know that it would fit in as a theory, since most (all?) theories involve actual in-universe stuff, rather than developer intent. This seems more like speculation. That said, if you can somehow work it into the article as a possibility, I don't see any big problems with this idea. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:06, April 28, 2012 (UTC) New info on the mask Well then. It seems we've gotten new information regarding what this mask is, and who is inside of it. Eiji Aonuma confirms that it represents all the souls-- er, memories of the souls-- in Termina as a whole. I think this should be added to the article. 05:53, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Source: http://www.gamnesia.com/news/eiji-aonuma-explains-whose-soul-is-in-the-fierce-deity-mask